Mafia Round 05
Mafia Round 05 featured the theme Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, hosted by Valleyman. Night 0 The group of people woke up in a small town. Not knowing where they were, they all headed towards the center of the town where a huge church tower was. On there was a note: They were in a game and they were each given roles. It was up to them to decide who they could trust. Most of the people didn't believe this and waved it off as a joke joke and headed off to get more information, but some of the others decided to take advantage of this. On one side of the town, a man with a scar on his face came across the armored man and attacked him. As soon as he touched the armor it burst into pieces and the armored man died. On the other side of town, a blond lady approached the woman with hawk eyes. Just as the woman with hawk eyes greeted her, the blond lady pulled out a gun and shot her. As the morning came, everyone gathered around to see the two bodies at the center of the town. With that, YyAoMmIi, a Sibling and a part of the Town has been killed at night. DotDotDot, a Cop and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 1 The Day ends in No Lynch. Night 1 As the night came, death loomed over. A greedy man came across the information gatherer that he considered dangerous. The man tried to run from him, but was quickly overpowered and stabbed to death. The scarred man was out again and on a mission. The first person he came across was the King, who he immediately charged in an attempt to kill. However, spikes of earth suddenly shot out of the ground, blocking him from his kill. The scarred man saw that it was a muscular man who interfered with him and immediately went after him. He quickly overpowered him and the muscular man died in a gruesome way. With that, Mav, a Tracker and a part of the Town has been killed at night. IronMan, a Limited Role Blocker and a part of the Town has been kill at night. Day 2 The Day ends in a No Lynch. Night 2 Another unforgiving night fell upon the town. The scarred man was at it again. He went after the King that he had failed to kill on the previous night. He found him and charged him, however, he was stopped in his tracks when a wall of earth appeared in front of him. Seeing the sickly woman who had stopped him this time, he rushed her as well. After a short scuffle, she managed to get away, however, she was badly wounded. Suddenly an explosion happened all around her, engulfing her and killing her almost instantly. A few minutes later, the King approached a young blond girl in a friendly manner. After they exchanged greetings, she turned her back on him unsuspectingly. In that instant he impaled her from behind with a knife and left, leaving her to die without a second thought that she might survive. With that, Shadoken, a Role Blocker and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 3 The day ends in a No Lynch. Night 3 And again the night fell, and people were blood thirsty. The scarred man came across a seemingly young boy and approached him. The young boy was caught off guard and the scarred man crushed his head, killing him. Elsewhere, a young blond girl approached the alchemist of flames, seemingly innocent. The alchemist of flames, suspecting nothing, approached the girl carelessly. As soon as he got close enough, the girl's arm transformed into a blade and stabbed him through the stomach. The alchemist of flames, quick on the uptake, realized what had happened. As the girl pulled the blade out and attempted to make her getaway, the alchemist of flames snapped his fingers while laying on the ground and blew her away, leaving no trace. The alchemist of flames had mortal wounds and bled out thereafter. With that, Mr. Ree, a Silencer and a part of the Mafia has been killed at night. TaNKeD, a Shapeshifter and a part of the Mafia has been killed at night. Xiraiya, an Organizaed Vigilante and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 4 Tony Tony Chopper, a Corrupted King and a part of the Mafia has been lynched. Night 4 The scarred man set out and came across a shady man. The scarred man engaged the man instantly. After a long fought battle, eventually the scarred man was victorious and the shady man fell. With that, iStark, a Traitor and a part of the Town has been killed at night. Day 5 Kara-san, a Religious Killer and a 3rd party has been lynched. Winners In Mafia Round 05, there was 5 winners *Aurum *CanP *Seeker *Aikidoka *Lelouch vi Brittania M90Kc.jpg|CanP PPKwA.jpg|Aikidoka 1CuoI.jpg|Lelouch vi Brittania bOkHf.jpg|Seeker 7B4f0.jpg|Aurum Category:Mafia Rounds